Un sombre passé
by SherlockSteph
Summary: UA après saison 3 - Sherlock est un maître-vampire depuis 1888. Il est donc mort à 34 ans. Molly est une humaine, célibataire, 32 ans, solitaire et elle est toujours pathologiste. Sherlock lui demandera d'être son assistante afin de l'aider à trouver un remède pour empêcher son corps d'être "mort" pendant la journée. Elle ne sait pas que Sherlock est un vampire. Attention classée
1. Je ne vous le permets pas

_Bonjour,_

_Je vous reviens avec une nouvelle histoire mettant en vedette Sherlock et Molly. C'est un univers alternatif, car je ne tiens pas compte des trois dernières saisons, enfin pas tout à fait. Sherlock est donc un maître-vampire depuis 1888 et mon histoire se passe en 2014. Il est donc « mort » à 34 ans, si je me base sur sa biographie. Molly est une humaine, célibataire de 32 ans, solitaire et elle est toujours pathologiste, mais possède aussi une très grande expertise en biologie. Même si elle préfère travailler avec les morts, la jeune femme est une passionnée et son rêve est de trouver une façon d'enrayer chez l'humain toutes formes de cancer. Elle travaille à St-Bart et donne son soutien lors d'enquêtes à Lestrade et à Sherlock Holmes. Elle ignore que le consultant-détective est un vampire et elle est amoureuse de lui depuis bientôt quatre ans. À sa grande tristesse, Sherlock Holmes ne lui accorde pas un regard autre que professionnel. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pense…_

_Malheureusement pour les amoureux de John Watson, je ne peux l'insérer dans cette histoire, car il est mort depuis plus de 100 ans. Mycroft est toujours "vivant" et il est un supravampire; il travaille au gouvernement et pour les différents rois et reines. Son rôle est d'empêcher les guerres sanglantes entre humains et vampires._

_Il y a deux façons de devenir un vampire dans mon histoire soit par les liens familiaux ou soit en buvant le sang d'un maître-vampire. L'humain qui boit le sang d'un maître-vampire devint automatiquement lié à son maître. Mycroft et Sherlock sont devenus vampires, par les liens familiaux, du côté paternel et ils n'ont jamais donné la vie éternelle à quiconque et sont tous les deux célibataires endurcis._

_Voilà pour la mise en contexte._

_Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à ACD, Moffat et Gatiss._

_Ah oui, le plus important, je suis québécoise, alors mon français est légèrement différent par rapport aux Français de la France._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre un : Je ne vous le permets pas**

Sherlock Holmes se réveilla dès les prémices du coucher du soleil. Il se leva encore contrarié de devoir obéir à la loi de sa nature; dès l'aube, il tombait progressivement vers le sommeil pour ne se réveiller qu'au coucher du soleil. Avec le temps, il réussissait maintenant à réduire cette obligation de sa condition, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé une façon pour l'éradiquer. Il travaillait sur un médicament depuis près de 120 ans. Mais il n'avançait toujours pas dans son étude. Il était un génie, certes, mais pas un expert en anatomie. Il avait donc cherché une sommité pouvant l'aider aux quatre coins du monde, mais il s'avéra qu'il avait fini par le trouver, enfin la trouver dans ce cas-ci, à Londres. Il l'avait observé pendant qu'elle était à l'université faisant ses marques à Oxford, elle avait terminé ses études, première de sa promotion et ensuite, elle avait été engagée à St-Bart comme pathologiste. Elle était la plus jeune employée œuvrant dans ce secteur, mais aussi la plus compétente. Sherlock l'avait suivi pendant six longues années à distance et quatre autres de manière rapprochée. Il était temps de lui proposer de travailler pour lui. Il devra s'exposer et lui montrer ce qu'il était, mais il ne craignait pas de dévoiler sa condition, car il savait qu'elle était digne de confiance. Il aurait pu la forcer à travailler pour lui, mais il répugnait à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle. Il voulait que son acceptation soit totale et inconditionnelle. Le seul problème était lui-même. Est-ce qu'il sera capable de travailler avec Molly alors qu'il rêvait de boire son sang? Son odeur l'allumait comme jamais il l'a été auparavant. Mais son empressement à résister à l'appel du sommeil était plus attrayant que la possibilité de succomber à l'appel du sang. S'il cédait et la mordait, il savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas, il n'avait jamais tué quiconque du côté des gentils par le sang depuis très longtemps. Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas être certain à cent pour cent qu'il pourrait se contenir et se retirer à temps, car il n'avait plus bût à la source depuis près de 50 ans, préférant utiliser les bouteilles fournies par le personnel dirigé par son frère. Bien que le sang ne soit pas exactement frais, il s'en contentait, car il répugnait à boire au cou ou toute autre partie du corps d'une personne… jusqu'à ce jour. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais su résister au danger. Ce soir, il irait voir Molly à son appartement et il demanderait d'être son assistante personnelle. Son chef était déjà au fait de son « offre », car Mycroft avait fait le nécessaire pour libérer le temps de travail de la jeune pathologiste. Mike Stamford avait été très contrarié au début, mais Sherlock et Mycroft ont assuré que c'était une question de sécurité nationale. Il dut alors accepter à contrecœur la requête de Sherlock et réduire les heures de travail de sa meilleure employée. Elle travaillerait deux nuits à la morgue et le reste du temps, elle travaillerait pour le gouvernement.

Molly regarda l'heure en soupirant, car il était 23 heures et elle traînait à la maison seule un vendredi soir au lieu de faire la fête et peut-être, qui sait, rencontrer un homme. Mais elle était une solitaire et elle n'avait plus de famille immédiate. Habituellement, elle aimait ses moments, mais ce soir, elle aurait aimé sortir et boire un verre avec des amis. En désespoir de cause, elle se prit une bière au réfrigérateur et but à même la bouteille. Elle n'avait pas à faire attention à ses manières et d'ailleurs, elle aimait que sa bière reste froide et dans un verre, elle perdait rapidement sa fraîcheur. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, c'est-à-dire une jambe par-dessus le bras du fauteuil et l'autre repliée et appuyée sur le coussin. D'une main, elle tenait un roman policier écrit par une anthropologue judiciaire du nom de Kathy Reichs et de l'autre sa bière. Concentrée sur la lecture de son livre, elle ne vit, ni n'entendit la personne qui se présenta devant elle quelques instants plus tard.

« Bonsoir Molly. » Après un cri de surprise, Molly lança par réflexe sa bouteille en direction de la voix et s'élança dans la direction opposée lorsque son cerveau associa un visage à cette belle voix grave. « Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock Holmes dans mon salon. » Elle se retourna pour voir que la bouteille reposait sur la table du salon intacte. Elle fut ébahie par sa rapidité d'action.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Tu m'as prise par surprise. Mais comment es-tu entrée dans mon appartement? »

« Par la fenêtre. Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu as bien réagi, j'aurais pu être une personne te voulant du mal. Mais heureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour…plutôt de la nuit. » Sherlock sourit à la jeune femme qui curieusement pensa qu'il aurait pu être ce type de personne dont il parlait. Idée qu'elle écarta aussitôt. C'était Sherlock Holmes, le consultant-détective qui trouve les meurtriers plus vite que son ombre. Elle pouffa de rire à cause de sa dernière pensée. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Ah, je me suis faites une référence à Lucky Luke » le détective fronça les sourcils se demandant qui était cet homme. Molly devina qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle leva la main comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important.

« As-tu envie de boire quelque chose? » Elle recula d'un pas en terminant sa phrase, car les yeux de Sherlock devinrent soudainement très sombres. Mais la lueur disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Oui… Mais pas tout de suite, » lança Sherlock énigmatiquement.

« Oooookay. » Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Elle dévisagea l'homme, il était magnifique. Il avait son éternel manteau Belstaff, elle voyait qu'il portait une chemise foncée assortie à ses pantalons ainsi que des chaussures cirées noires. À une autre époque, il aurait été un vrai dandy. Tandis qu'elle portait son accoutrement habituel lorsqu'elle était à la maison; un vieux chandail de l'université accompagné d'un bas de pantalon en coton rose. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage et ses cheveux étaient lâches et les pointes effleuraient sa taille. Sherlock à son tour la dévisagea et il la trouva magnifique; fragile en surface, mais solide comme un rock à l'intérieur. Son envie de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux était quasi insupportable. Molly ne le savait pas encore, mais en attirant l'attention de ce vampire, son destin était scellé. Une fois qu'il se sera dévoilé, il n'y aura pas de retour possible en arrière. Sherlock aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus grand-chose. Une petite voix insidieuse lui rappela qu'il ressentait du désir pour cette femme, mais il l'ignora.

Molly fut la première à parler. « Pourquoi être passé par la fenêtre au lieu de sonner à la porte? Je reste tout de même au sixième étage, tu aurais pu tomber et te rompre le cou. »

« Serais-tu inquiète pour moi? » Il rit lorsqu'il la vit rougir. « En fait, j'aime les hauteurs et je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'étais ici. »

« Pourquoi? » La curiosité de Molly augmenta, mais elle ne pourrait nier qu'elle ressentait une légère inquiétude. Ils n'étaient plus à la morgue accompagnés d'autres personnes. Ils étaient à son appartement, seuls tous les deux et malgré qu'elle le connaisse depuis longtemps, elle ne le connaissait pas « vraiment ».

« J'avais besoin de te parler en privé. » Sherlock s'amusait à laisser perdurer le flou de leur entretien.

« Nous sommes seuls, maintenant. Pourrais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il était si important de me dire pour que tu entres par infraction chez moi? » Le ton de Molly restait poli, mais il sentait que s'il ne donnait pas une explication bientôt, elle le mettrait dehors dans la seconde. Alors, il prit une bonne respiration et commença.

« J'ai besoin d'un assistant et je t'ai choisi. »

« Assistant de quoi? Pour résoudre des crimes? Je te remercie de l'offre, mais j'ai déjà un bon emploi. »

« Tu n'as pas compris. J'ai besoin de toi afin que tu travailles sur un projet spécial. Mon frère a déjà convenu avec ton chef pour réduire tes heures de travail. Tu travailleras deux jours à la morgue et le reste du temps servira à m'aider dans mes recherches. Je ne fais pas que résoudre des crimes, je tente, comme toi, de trouver le moyen de guérir, dans ce cas-ci, du besoin de sommeil. »

« Pardon? Vous avez comploté, ton frère et toi, dans mon dos pour que je travaille pour toi pour t'empêcher de dormir? Est-ce une mauvaise blague ou quoi? »

« Hum, je crois que tu n'as toujours pas bien compris. Une précision s'impose. Je ne souhaite pas arrêter mon sommeil, mais le contrôler. Je suis affligé, par ma condition, de dormir sans possibilité de m'y soustraire, du lever du soleil au coucher et malgré des recherches qui durent depuis plus de120 ans, je suis, à mon grand regret, obligé de te dire que je n'y suis pas parvenue. »

« Heu! Sherlock, aurais-tu pris quelque chose? Parce que tu sembles penser que tu es une sorte de vampire? » Molly commença maintenant à paniquer, elle était certaine qu'il avait pris de la drogue et il était en plein délire. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à son propos, mais elle n'y avait jamais accordé foi, peut-être, avait-elle eu tort?

« Je ne suis pas une sorte de vampire, » Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement. « Je suis un maître-vampire. »

« Bien sûr, c'est évident, » s'exclama Molly tout en essayant de prendre discrètement son cellulaire pour appeler les secours. Une main tordit son poignet et le téléphone tomba par terre.

« Comment as-tu pu te déplacer aussi rapidement? C'est impossible. Lâche-moi! » Hurla Molly lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se coller contre elle et sa main sur son menton.

« Tu sais pourquoi. Tu vois, mais tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Une démonstration semble de mise.»

Il plongea son regard bleu vert dans le sien tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux et malgré elle, elle lui montra son cou. Tenté, il pencha sa tête et aspira son odeur; ses canines sortirent de leur cavité et égratignèrent sa peau. Molly voulut se déplacer, mais elle était clouée sur place; son corps refusait de lui obéir. Pire, elle inclinait la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur angle. Excité, il perça légèrement sa peau et des gouttelettes de sang apparurent, mais elles furent instantanément aspirées par lui. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il releva la tête et rompit le charme. Il fut aussitôt poussé vivement par deux petites mains.

« Que... m'as-tu… Fait? Qui... es-tu? Que veux-tu… me tuer? » Elle bégaya de peur, car pendant un instant, elle n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il veut et elle aurait obéi. Elle s'obligea à tenir son regard, ses yeux étaient à nouveau sombres et il semblait extrêmement redoutable.

« N'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je t'ai seulement montré ce que je suis. Maintenant, es-tu prête à m'écouter? » Sherlock parlait calmement, mais c'était une façade, car le sang de la jeune femme coulait à l'intérieur de lui, lui donnant l'envie de la faire sienne pour l'éternité. Il maudit son côté vampirique, mais il savait, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas la véritable raison; il a toujours eu une forte attirance pour elle. Il prédit que leur collaboration serait intense dans tous les sens du terme et son sourire s'étira, lorsque Molly hocha la tête avec un sourire hésitant. Confiant, il savait qu'à la fin, elle dirait oui.

*** Ceci est un chapitre-test. Merci de me dire si vous êtes intéressé à ce que je la continue.**


	2. Le contrat prend forme

_Bonjour,_

_Je remercie très sincèrement les cinq personnes (stephanie1206, Kaori35, Ysabelle, IlenaT et N.S) qui ont commenté ma nouvelle histoire. Je pense que ça mérite un chapitre 2. _

_Pour les amoureux des vampires, ce n'est pas spécifiquement une histoire axée sur les vampires, mais plutôt une relation humaine/vampire avec les avantages et inconvénients de leur différence. _

_Pour information : Sherlock aura les caractéristiques « vampire » dans le genre de Vayl dans Jaz Parks pour ceux qui connaissent la série et ne sera pas un vampire comme dans Twilight (désolée aux fans)._

_Merci et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2 : Le contrat prend forme**

À Baker Street, Sherlock montra son laboratoire à Molly. Il était à la fine pointe de la technologie, encore mieux que celui de l'hôpital. Elle comprit rapidement que Sherlock Holmes était un homme extrêmement riche et ce qu'elle savait déjà, un génie. Elle rêvait depuis longtemps de pouvoir travailler dans de pareilles conditions. Son savoir pourrait être exploité à son maximum. De nombreux livres anciens jonchaient sur les différentes tables ou plancher où une main impatience semblait les avoir lancés. Elle en prit un et l'ouvrit; il était écrit dans un vieil anglais et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, il parlait d'anatomie et diverses illustrations étaient présentes.

« Sherlock, j'aimerais beaucoup travailler dans ce laboratoire, mais je dois dire non. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne connais pas l'anatomie des vampires, je serai une gêne pour toi. Pourquoi, tu ne cherches pas un autre vampire de génie pour t'aider? » Surpris, Sherlock se demanda, ce qu'il avait raté. Ce qu'il lui avait montré était très alléchant pour une personne qui faisait des recherches avancées, elle aurait dû être enchantée de travailler pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle était sensible à son charme.

« Il faudrait que tu m'expliques, Molly. Je te demande ton aide afin de me guérir. Je sais que tu travailles sur l'éradication des cancers. Non, ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et tu refuserais l'opportunité de travailler avec moi afin de découvrir un médicament qui pourrait guérir mon mal. Je t'ai mal jugé, je croyais que tu souhaitais changer le monde. Il est clair que tu ne souhaites pas le faire. Tu préfères rester dans ta routine, te terrer dans ton petit laboratoire à St-Bart, telle une souris, ne pas ressortir du lot, un mouton en somme... » Sherlock ne put continuer à l'humilier davantage, car une main entra en contact avec son visage l'arrêtant dans son élan. Le son retentit dans la pièce, mais la gifle ne fut pas douloureuse. Les humains n'étaient pas assez fort physiquement pour faire mal aux vampires. Malheureusement pour Molly, les vampires étaient, par contre, des êtres qui réagissaient promptement aux affronts et il n'était pas une exception; Sherlock n'avait effectivement pas eu mal, mais il avait été insulté. Il s'approcha avec un air menaçant, les yeux remplis autant de colère que de surprise. La jeune femme recula en évitant son regard, il n'était pas question que l'épisode un peu plus tôt se répétât. Acculée au mur, elle ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il en finisse avec elle. Quitte à mourir, elle garderait au moins son esprit.

Sherlock s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle sur sa nature vampirique. Elle n'était qu'une petite idiote; frapper un vampire, c'était la pire chose à faire. Si elle avait giflé un autre de ses semblables, elle se retrouverait déjà par terre sans vie ou pire, transformée afin d'être maltraitée pour un temps indéfini. Les vampires avaient la rancune tenace. Il s'approcha le plus près possible de sa personne, il pouvait sentir sa peur, mais elle ne tremblait pas, ni ne le suppliait d'épargner sa vie. Malgré lui, il était impressionné. Si courageuse, elle ferait une merveilleuse compagne pour lui d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié depuis la mort de son ami John Watson. Il pourrait donc la transformer et s'assurer qu'elle travaille avec lui pour l'éternité. S'il la rendait éternelle, elle devrait oublier son travail à la morgue et rester qu'avec lui. Une de ses mains glissa doucement sur le bras gauche de Molly, de plus en plus tenté par cette idée. John avait refusé la transformation et il avait respecté son choix, mais il était prêt à piller sur ses principes pour garder ce petit bout de femme à ses côtés. Ses canines sortirent, prêtent à percer le cou de la jeune femme. Heureusement, c'est ce mouvement qui lui rendit sa raison, il la lâcha et recula avec regret. Cette femme n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur sa personne. Elle était à son appartement depuis trente minutes seulement et déjà il avait eu envie de boire son sang deux fois. Jamais, une personne ne l'avait autant attirée. S'il avait été une bonne personne, il aurait effacé sa mémoire et prit ses distances. Mais il était trop tard, car il la voulait et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la personne la plus capable de l'aider. Une agitation se fit sentir dans son pantalon, il durcissait simplement à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire sur le plancher de son laboratoire en attendant les résultats. Non, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme gentil, car il s'efforcera de convaincre Molly de rester et de l'aider, quitte à exacerber son désir et l'entrainer avec lui.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Molly. Je ne contrôlerai pas ton esprit. Mais ce que tu viens de faire est stupide. Nous, les vampires, réagissons très mal à des offenses. Il faudra que je t'éduque aussi là-dessus lorsque tu travailleras pour moi. »

Molly ouvrit les yeux, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle lui faisait confiance, mais pas question d'être son assistante, il était trop imprévisible. « Ma réponse est toujours non, Sherlock. Encore plus maintenant que la dernière fois. »

« Ta raison donnée était irrecevable. Je serai l'objet d'étude, tu me connais. Tu pourras faire tous les tests possibles sur moi. Prends la peine d'y penser, un terrain complètement vierge. Tu seras la première humaine à pouvoir le faire. À nous deux, on fera avancer la science. » Molly rougit, car les mots semblaient être remplis de sous-entendus. Or, le regard de Sherlock était neutre, alors elle s'ôta cette idée ridicule de la tête et réfléchit à sa proposition. Elle ne pouvait nier que travailler dans ce laboratoire était très attrayant, surtout le fait qu'elle serait la première humaine à étudier un vampire. D'un autre côté, elle était inquiète de la nature vampirique du détective, car même si elle le connaissait depuis quatre ans ce qu'elle avait vécu cette dernière heure l'avait amené à réviser sa position sur lui; il pouvait être dangereux. Mais elle reconnaissait qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Il faudra qu'ils discutent ensemble des limites entre eux. Sherlock sourit, il sut un instant avant qu'elle lui dise qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte ta demande. Mais avant de commencer, j'ai besoin de connaître ce qu'il est acceptable ou non de faire en présence d'un vampire et dans le même ordre d'idée, je te ferai part de mes limites personnelles à ne pas franchir. »

« Ta demande est raisonnable. Va t'assoir au salon, je vais nous préparer du thé. »

« Tu ne bois pas du sang? »

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner. « Aussi. Es-tu en train de m'offrir de boire ton sang? »

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à l'effet qu'il puisse penser qu'elle s'offrait à lui. « Non. Non! Simple question. » Molly se dépêcha de quitter le laboratoire et entendit le rire de Sherlock, mais elle s'obligea à ne pas se retourner.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'assoir tellement elle était nerveuse. Pour se calmer, elle regarda les différents cadres, vase et autres objets se retrouvant dans le salon. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait dit oui. Elle devra travailler avec un vampire et elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas le genre de vampire romantique et gentil comme dans les romans jeunes adultes qu'elle lisait parfois. Non, lui, c'était plutôt un dangereux et magnifique vampire doublé d'un caractère difficile. Il y avait aussi son attirance à contrôler, elle n'était pas près d'oublier le frisson de plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait percé sa peau et aspirer quelques gouttes de son sang. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une folie en acceptant, mais elle avait dit oui; pas question de retourner en arrière. De plus, elle avait hâte de travailler dans ce labo ultra moderne. Le seul hic, c'est son horaire de travail, elle imaginait très bien que son horaire serait de nuit, mais combien d'heures et nuits devra-t-elle travailler pour lui? Dieu, elle espérait qu'il ne lisait pas dans l'esprit des gens, a fortiori le sien, il la prendrait pour une demeurée.

Sherlock avait proposé le thé simplement pour prendre ses distances avec Molly. L'entretien ne s'était pas passé comme il le voulait. Il avait cédé à ses envies presque immédiatement. Il avait été surpris par l'odeur de son sang. Mais, il croyait que d'ici quelques jours, son désir serait plus facilement contrôlable et son odeur moins alléchante. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude que son parfum soit aussi fort, car ils s'étaient côtoyés exclusivement à l'hôpital où son odeur était partiellement camouflée par celles des détergents antibactériens ou autres produits forts s'y retrouvant. D'un autre côté, s'il cédait à ses pulsions peut-être finirait-il par se lasser d'elle. Ainsi il pourrait la voir exclusivement comme une scientifique et se consacrer à cent pour cent aux études. En toute logique, s'il couchait avec Molly, son désir s'étiolerait probablement d'ici quelques semaines et « qu'est-ce que quelques semaines peuvent changer lorsque j'ai l'éternité devant moi, » pensa le détective. Il avait brimé sa sensualité depuis si longtemps, il était plus que temps de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Ses pensées prenaient un tour surprenant, mais pas inattendu. Ainsi soit-il, il en fera sa maîtresse, il ne manquait qu'édicter les règles entre eux, car ils devront être prudents; un humain avec un vampire n'était pas très bien vu par la société des vampires.

Molly dissimula un sourire à la vue de Sherlock apportant thé et biscuits. Il ne semblait pas dans son élément. Il déposa le plateau, versa le thé et ajouta un sucre et un peu de lait avant de lui donner. « Évidemment, il sait comment je prends mon thé, » soupira la jeune femme. Elle se demandait s'il lui arrivait de se tromper dans ses déductions. À la grande surprise de Molly, il répondit à sa question muette.

« Oui, quelquefois, je dis une déduction de trop. Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Les vampires n'ont pas ce don. Tout est une question d'observation. Tout le monde peut observer, mais très peu savent déduire correctement les informations que le cerveau traite. Je fais partie de la très… très petite catégorie des gens qui le peuvent. Je dois avouer que les sens sont beaucoup plus développés chez les vampires, en particulier l'odorat. L'odeur du sang est différente sur chaque personne. J'ai toujours trouvé ce sens inutile et surfait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Il se leva et vint s'assoir près d'elle, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'enlaça et enfouit sa tête dans le soyeux de ses cheveux et aspira son parfum naturel, une odeur complexe de miel et de vanille. Le corps de Molly s'embrasa instantanément, cette fois, elle ne pouvait mettre la faute sur le contrôle de son esprit, il était inutile de feindre que la proximité de Sherlock la laissait indifférente, une petite voix cria dans sa tête qu'il était un vampire et qu'il pouvait la tuer dans un simple mouvement d'humeur, mais elle la fit taire et attira davantage Sherlock contre elle. Le détective heureux de sa réaction commença à grignoter la base de son cou et aussitôt les canines s'allongèrent, prêtent à percer le délicieux cou de la pathologiste. À regret, il releva la tête et captura le regard de sa douce. Loin d'avoir peur, Molly leva une main et délicatement toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts en s'arrêtant sur le pointu de ses deux dents. Sherlock la tira vers lui et prit possession de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans ce baiser, la langue de Sherlock envahit la bouche de la jeune femme égratignant au passage ses lèvres, le goût de son sang enflamma le détective. Il la voulait maintenant, mais hélas! Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le lever du soleil. « Il n'avait pas envie de la prendre sur le plancher à la va-vite pour la première fois, mais il ne dirait pas non pour leur deuxième fois », se dit-il. Il brisa le baiser et se leva afin de mettre un écart entre eux. Il risqua un regard et voir Molly alanguie sur le divan confirma son idée. Les choses avaient évolué, il n'avait pas déduit que son attirance envers elle serait aussi forte, mais il était prêt à faire place à l'exigence de sa nature trop longtemps comprimée. Pour faire écho à ses pensées, il créa une nouvelle règle dans leur collaboration future.

« Il y aura un changement important sur tes futures tâches. À partir de cette nuit, tu peux te considérer comme ma compagne bien que nous n'ayons techniquement pas encore consommé. » Molly rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre sa proposition faite aussi cliniquement, mais Sherlock l'en empêcha, « Je sais qu'il est de coutume de protester au début, mais je tiens à passer outre cette étape. Je sais que tu as envie de moi et que tu finiras par me dire oui de toute façon. Dorénavant, tu m'appartiens autant de corps que d'esprit. Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle de ce que cela implique. Bois ton thé.»

**J'espère que vous êtes intéressés de lire un chapitre supplémentaire. Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.**


	3. L'apprentissage

_Bonjour,_

_J'ai enfin réussi à écrire un chapitre… la folie de la rentrée scolaire._

_L'histoire commence à se mettre en place _

_Un beau merci à Monirosez, Teylan-Shan (moi aussi j'adooorrrreee Lestat!), Tatiana, Kaori35, Ilena T et Stpehanie1206._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3 : L'apprentissage**

Si Molly sursauta lorsque Sherlock lui demanda froidement d'être sa maitresse, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle devait emménager chez lui le temps de leur collaboration. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans son appartement, car elle savait que son indépendance était en jeu. Rester près de Sherlock serait une erreur à ce stade-ci. Elle devait dire non et c'est ce qu'elle lui dit. La jeune femme s'attendait à des protestations ou des menaces, mais il se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement. Ce qu'elle trouva beaucoup plus inquiétant, de sa part, que des menaces. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Ne pouvant plus, Molly se leva et prit nerveusement son sac à main prêt à quitter. Elle se disait que les instructions pourraient attendre une autre nuit. Malheureusement, Sherlock ne l'attendait pas de cette manière.

« Je vois que tu protestes pour ne pas rester à mon appartement, mais pas un mot sur le fait que je te demande d'être ma compagne. Intéressant. Rassois-toi. Notre conversation n'est pas terminée. Nous reviendrons pour la question de ton déménagement, mais pour le moment, je te demande de m'écouter. Nous commencerons par les règles que tu dois observer en présence de vampires, car il arrivera que tu sois amenée à côtoyer mon frère et il est à cheval sur l'étiquette. Il est resté très 19e siècle. D'ailleurs, il est très surpris que je t'aie choisi, mais il me fait confiance. J'ai tout de même fait dix ans d'observation avant de te proposer ce poste d'assistante. » Molly fut surprise par cette déclaration.

« Dix ans? Mais nous nous connaissons depuis à peine quatre ans et de ces quatre années, tu as disparu pendant deux ans. »

« Tout est apparence, Molly. Je suis restée dans ton ombre pendant dix longues années avant de conclure que tu serais la personne parfaite pour m'assister. Mes lacunes, peu nombreuses, sont tes forces et tu es la personne la plus douée et désintéressée que je connaisse. Je sais aussi que tu ne diras à personne ma...hum… "Condition". Je t'ai déjà testé, il y a deux ans lors de mon faux suicide. » Le sourire de Sherlock s'étira lorsqu'il remarqua un soupçon de colère dans le regard de sa compagne.

« En somme, j'ai été ton rat de laboratoire toutes ses années. Est-ce que Moriaty était vrai? As-tu fait semblant que tu avais besoin de mon aide lors de ton "faux suicide"? Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose qui a été authentique depuis que nous nous côtoyons? »

« Non, pas dans le sens que tu penses. Oui. Non et oui. C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi pour tes questions. Maintenant, nous passons aux règles que tu dois strictement observer en présence de vampire et je ne souffrirai aucune interruption, est-ce clair? »

« Parfaitement, mon général, » murmura la jeune femme. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, mais ne répliqua pas à son acte de rébellion. À vrai dire, il trouvait excitant qu'elle garde son esprit de contradiction. Elle le stimulait intellectuellement et charnellement. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, c'est d'avoir tant tardé à l'inclure dans sa vie. Avec les crimes à résoudre et sa compagnie, son cerveau ne devrait pas connaître l'ennui à nouveau, qui pour lui équivalait à un sentiment d'autodestruction, sentiment qui l'avait déjà fait sombrer bien bas dans son passé. Il regarda Molly qui le dévisagea sans rien dire, mais son regard n'était pas impassible, loin de là. Il savait qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur. Sherlock était content pour une fois... pour une fois, il se sentait optimiste en regardant vers l'avenir.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer à nouveau qu'il est dangereux de frapper un vampire? J'ai été conciliant, car tu n'étais pas au courant, mais je ne serai pas aussi enclin au pardon la prochaine fois, je contrôle ma nature vampirique, mais… » Sherlock s'approcha vers elle et passa une main sur son visage, son touché était léger, presque imperceptible. Molly déglutit, mais resta immobile. « Même moi, je me dois d'y obéir, alors je te conseille de ne pas aller dans cette voie à nouveau. Je suis certain que tu ne souhaites pas connaître la manière dont je te punirai. » Les doigts de Sherlock s'attardaient sur les lèvres de Molly. Malgré elle, la jeune femme sentit une chaleur traitresse s'insinuer entre ses jambes. Sherlock allumait ses sens comme pas un. Elle le regarda et les yeux sombres du vampire lui donnèrent un coup à l'estomac. Elle voyait sa faim, sa faim qu'il avait pour elle. Elle se fit une note mentale de ne jamais le gifler à nouveau... jamais. Sherlock recula alors d'un pas et lâcha son visage.

« Bien, je vois que tu as bien compris cette règle. Tu dois savoir que les vampires sont très hiérarchiques. Lorsque tu rencontreras mon frère, qui est un supravampire, tu devras faire une révérence. »

« Une révérence? On ne fait plus de révérence depuis au moins 50 ans. Pourquoi dois-je faire une révérence? »

« Dieu Molly. Pourrais-tu juste écouter ce que je te dis et arrêter de m'interrompre à chaque fois? La nuit est presque terminée et nous n'avons pas encore commencé la leçon. Mais pour répondre à ta question, les vampires aiment le décorum et le décorum exige que tu fasses une révérence devant un supravampire. C'est l'équivalent d'un duc ou d'un comte. Mon frère sera très mécontent et tu n'aimeras probablement pas la manière dont lui te punira. Alors, lorsque Mycroft viendra demain soir te rencontrer pour t'expliquer les modalités de ton contrat, tu feras une révérence et tu attendras qu'il te permette de te relever. Ne l'appelle pas, Mycroft, ni M. Holmes, sauf s'il te le permet, une faveur qu'il n'accorde pas souvent. Tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler, Lord Holmes. »

« Comment ça un contrat? Nous n'avons jamais parlé de contrat. » Sherlock soupira bruyamment, il comprit qu'elle ne réussira pas à se taire et qu'il devra répondre bon gré, mal gré à ses questions.

« Bien sûr qu'il y aura un contrat. Tu seras payée pour les heures travaillées, assurances, etc. Tu devras signer une décharge ainsi qu'une clause de confidentialité. »

« Une décharge? Pourquoi au nom du ciel, dois-je signer une décharge? » Sherlock s'approcha de nouveau et la souleva sans effort et la poussa au fond du canapé et s'étendit sur elle et posa sa bouche contre son cou et suçota sa peau. Molly poussa un cri d'indignation plus que de peur.

« C'est pour cela, la décharge. Si un accident devait arriver, je ne serais pas tenu responsable. »

« Il faut être fou pour signer un tel document. C'est comme renoncer à ma vie et la mettre entre tes mains. »

Sherlock sourit et se leva du canapé. « J'aime la formulation, c'est joliment dit. Mais tu as raison, tu renonces à nous poursuivre, si par hasard, tu serais blessée d'une quelconque façon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette décharge est accompagnée d'un montant d'argent conséquent. »

« À quoi me servira cet argent, si je suis morte? Je ne signerai pas ce document. Arrange-toi avec ton frère, je refuse d'apposer ma signature même si vous me donniez un million de dollars. » Elle finit sa phrase en croisant les bras, signifiant que la discussion à ce propos était terminée.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Ce n'est qu'une formalité après tout. »

« Si ce n'est qu'une formalité, comme tu dis, alors je suis en droit de refuser. »

« Tu es une femme têtue et exaspérante. Très bien, je parlerai à Mycroft. »

« Merci. Tu peux continuer. »

« Tu me fais trop d'honneur, milady. » Molly répliqua en tirant la langue. Il rit de bon cœur.

Sherlock s'amusait de leur répartie. Il la trouvait vraiment divertissante. Il avait fait un bon choix de compagne et il était certain qu'elle serait parfaite comme assistante. Elle semblait réfractaire à ses règles, mais il se disait qu'il serait capable à l'amener à lui obéir d'ici quelques semaines. Il espérait qu'elle n'abdiquerait pas trop vite, car le plaisir qu'il aurait à la soumettre n'en serait que meilleur. Inconsciemment, il lécha ses lèvres avec sa langue et il en prit conscience seulement lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune femme prendre une teinte colorée. Décidément, ses pensées prenaient toujours un côté érotique lorsqu'il s'agissait de Molly. Il devait la faire sienne rapidement, car il craignait de ne pas être en mesure penser à autre chose que l'anatomie féminine a plus sûr, celle de Molly.

« Les humains sont tolérés dans le cercle des vampires, mais seulement s'ils sont accompagnés de leur maître. Toujours rester près de moi, et ce, sans exception. Tu n'auras pas souvent l'occasion de traiter avec d'autres vampires, mais si c'est le cas, ne jamais rester seule dans une pièce avec eux. Tant que tu es avec moi, ils ne te toucheront pas. J'ai prévu te donner une protection supplémentaire, mais il est trop tôt pour t'en parler. Passons. Ah oui. Il est rare qu'un humain accède au statut de compagnon. La plupart du temps, les vampires se contentent de coucher avec les humains tout en buvant leur sang et ensuite ils effacent leur mémoire. Mais un humain qui devient un compagnon, comme dans notre cas, est très rare et sujet à controverse. Pour toi, c'est d'autant plus dangereux, car tu étudieras sur nous. Heureusement, je viens d'une famille très puissante et l'on n'osera pas te faire du mal de peur d'encourir la colère de Mycroft et de la mienne. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois informer mon frère de ton changement de statut immédiatement. » Il sortit son cellulaire pour texter, mais Molly l'interrompit.

« Je n'ai pas accepté d'être ta compagne, Sherlock, » répliqua calmement la jeune femme.

« Tu as déjà accepté. Pas besoin que tu me le dises à voix haute. »

« Tu es trop sûr de toi, Sherlock. Tu ne connais pas le proverbe qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué? »

« Si je l'ai su à un moment donné de ma vie, je l'ai probablement supprimé. Bien que j'en comprenne le sens, je tiens à dire que ta protestation ne tient pas la route. Dois-je t'embrasser à nouveau pour confirmer hors de tout doute que tu me veux ou notre prestation un peu plus tôt a-t-elle été suffisamment convaincante? Le point est que tu as envie de moi et tu coucheras avec moi dès la nuit prochaine. Être ma compagne t'assurera position et protection ce qui est non négligeable avec les recherches que tu entreprendras sous peu. À présent, ce point réglé, revenons à la question de ton emménagement. »

« Mais… je… zut. Tu es un bâtard arrogant. Le savais-tu? »

« Je prends ça pour un oui, alors. » Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Sherlock.

Molly prit une grande respiration et, contre son cœur, déclara. « Non, c'est non. Si nous entamons une relation, les recherches en seront affectées, car il y aura perte de temps. Je ne peux être ton compagnon et surtout, je ne peux pas habiter sous ton toit. » Si Molly n'avait pas été aussi perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle aurait remarqué la lueur dangereuse qui dansait dans le regard de Sherlock. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit soulever brusquement par les mains du détective sur sa taille.

« Tu ne souhaites pas être mon compagnon? Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Je suis près de toi et je sens ton cœur s'affoler dans ta poitrine, et je sais que ce n'est pas de la peur, et je ne parle pas de l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappe entre tes jambes en ce moment. Tu me veux et je te veux. Je ne te comprends pas, je te donne ma protection, protection que je n'ai donnée à personne et que je ne suis pas obligée de te donner afin de coucher avec toi. Tu devrais être honorée d'une telle offre et me remercier au lieu de faire la mijaurée. L'excuse de perturber mes recherches est bien faible comme argument, nous aurons bien le temps pour y travailler. En fait, tu feras office de "palais d'esprit" pendant ces moments d'arrêts. Pour la question de ton emménagement, c'est autant pour ta sécurité que pour maximiser le temps que tu passes à m'aider entre autres choses. Alors, pourquoi refuses-tu? Est-ce que chaque demande que je ferai à l'avenir sera accompagnée d'un refus avant que tu finisses par accepter? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber les diktats imposés par la société et que tu me donnes une réponse franche et sans filtre? Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, je n'aurai pas une mauvaise opinion de toi si tu succombes à mon charme, au contraire. » Il pencha sa tête et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Molly n'eut même pas une hésitation, elle enlaça Sherlock et répondit à l'exigence de son baiser. Lorsqu'il brisa l'étreinte, sa chemise était à demi déboutonnée et les cheveux ébouriffés par des mains impatientes.

« Combien de preuves, dois-tu avoir avant de me dire oui. » Molly releva la tête encore étourdie par le fantastique baiser échangé. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle voulait Sherlock Holmes, et ce, depuis des années. Son problème est qu'elle avait peur, pas de lui, mais plutôt du cercle des vampires. I peine quelques heures, elle ne savait pas qu'ils existaient et maintenant, elle devra travailler pour un de ses membres. Un vampire arrogant et terriblement attirant. Par contre, il avait raison, elle voulait être sa compagne, elle voulait qu'il la possède, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

« Je ne nie pas mon attirance pour toi, Sherlock. Mais tu dois avouer que ce qu'il arrive est très soudain. »

Le détective prit la décision stratégique de reconnaître son désir pour elle afin de l'amener dans la direction qu'il avait décidée pour eux. « J'ai toujours été attiré par toi, je ne faisais que le sublimer en attendant le bon moment. Ce qui est maintenant le "moment". Molly, oh non de Dieu, pourrais-tu simplement accepter? J'ai besoin que tu me dises oui pour que tu sois officiellement ma compagne. Nous parlerons de ton emménagement la nuit prochaine. Donc? » Molly regarda Sherlock et il semblait tendu, comme s'il n'était pas certain de sa réponse. Ce qu'elle trouva absurde, il savait qu'à la fin, elle accepterait.

« C'est d'accord. Je veux dire que je dis "oui" et reportons à plus tard la suite de cette conversation. Est-ce que tu désires commencer immédiatement? »

« Le soleil se lève bientôt, je crois qu'il serait mieux de consommer notre union, la nuit prochaine. » Molly rougit de honte, car elle voulait parler des travaux de recherche.

« Non, non. Je parlais de voir tes notes… seulement cela, pas d'arrière-pensée. » Elle vit son sourire moqueur et elle sut qu'il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, mais qu'il trouvait amusant de la mettre mal à l'aise. Soudainement, Sherlock envahit à nouveau son espace et toucha son menton. Molly vit ses canines s'allonger et elle sût exactement ce qu'il voulait et elle frissonna de plaisir. « Il est trop tard pour ça, aussi. Par contre, je ne dis pas non à un petit en-cas. » Sa bouche prit alors possession de la sienne et Molly ferma les yeux se laissant porter par la sensation de son corps ferme contre le sien. Il lâcha sa bouche, mais seulement pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle pensa qu'il allait la mordre, mais non, il se contenta de petits baisers de haut et en bas. Il revient vers sa bouche et y glissa sa langue, ses dents égratignèrent la peau sensible de ses lèvres et du sang s'en échappa. Loin d'avoir mal, Molly se sentait transporter dans un univers sensualité et elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Molly ne sût la durée de ce baiser, mais lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle émit une vive protestation et le tira à nouveau vers elle.

« Autant j'aimerais continuer à t'embrasser, nous devons terminer le rituel avant que le jour se lève. » Avec ses canines, il perça sa langue et du sang apparut.

« R..itu..el? » Bafouilla Molly tout en regardant avec fascination la tache rouge foncé qui se formait sur les lèvres pleines du détective.

« Pour devenir officiellement ma compagne, nous devons mélanger nos sangs et ainsi tout vampire qui te côtoiera saura que tu m'appartiens. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, les effets ne sont pas permanents, il faut le refaire chaque mois, à moins que nous fassions la grande cérémonie. Tu resteras tel que tu es, c'est une promesse. » En regardant Sherlock dans les yeux, elle sut qu'il ne fera jamais rien contre sa volonté, alors elle lui montra son cou, mais contre toute attente il l'embrassa directement sur les lèvres. Lèvres contre lèvres et sang contre sang. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle ne sentit aucun changement en elle, Sherlock avait dit la vérité.

« Maintenant, tu es à moi. » Il mit tant de possessivité dans ses mots qu'elle rougit à nouveau. Oui, elle était à lui et il tuerait quiconque se mettrait entre elle et lui.

_Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires._


	4. Le supravampire

Bonjour,

Ci-joint un nouveau chapitre.

Pour les amoureux de Mycroft vous serez comblés puisqu'il est omniprésent et l'instigateur de bien des événements.

Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement : Teyla-Shan, Kaori35, Stephanie1206, Ysabelle et electre64.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4** **: Le supravampire**

« Elle est en retard, mon frère » Mycroft regarda sa montre, il était 20 heures, le soleil était couché depuis déjà une heure. « Peut-être a-t-elle changé d'avis? »

« Molly n'a pas changé d'avis. Nous avons échangé notre sang, elle a accepté d'être ma compagne. Elle viendra. » Il lui envoya un message texte, mais le message n'a pas été distribué. Son cellulaire était soit fermé soit hors réseau. Il appela alors sur sa ligne fixe, mais le répondeur embarqua immédiatement. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Il commença à s'inquiéter, car il connaissait sa fiabilité et le côté presque maniaque pour la ponctualité.

« Mycroft, je crois que la rencontre doit être remise, je dois... » Son cellulaire vibra, c'était un message texte de Molly.

« Finalement, Molly arrivera dans 5 minutes. Il y a eu panne de métro, le train était arrêté entre deux rames et elle était sans réseau. Je le savais. Molly n'a pas changé d'idée. Si elle m'avait écouté et qu'elle était restée à mon appartement, cette conversation entre toi et moi n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Femme têtue. » Sherlock remit son cellulaire dans sa poche avec un petit sourire.

« Mon frère, j'ai la certitude que c'est une des qualités que tu préfères chez elle. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu as été vite avec elle? Nous avions convenu qu'elle ne ferait que t'aider dans tes recherches et tu ajoutes une couche de complication en faisant d'elle ta compagne. Nous sommes puissants, Sherlock, mais nous ne sommes pas partout à fois et nous avons de nombreux ennemis qui pourraient essayer de nous atteindre à travers elle. »

« Pour nous atteindre, encore doit-elle signifier quelque chose pour nous. Elle m'est utile, mais pas indispensable, » dit Sherlock avec un manque de foi évident, mais son frère n'en fut pas dupe. Par contre, Molly qui était au pas de la porte avait attendu la fin de cette conversation et le cru. Bouleversée du peu de considération du détective, elle tourna les talons en se traitant d'idiote. Elle ne fit pas grand bruit, mais l'ouïe aiguisée des deux vampires l'a entendu. Sherlock se précipita vers la porte et attrapa la jeune femme; elle fut projetée dans l'appartement et atterrit sans grâce au pied d'un autre vampire aux chaussures impeccablement cirées.

« Mademoiselle Hooper, je vois que mon frère vous a informée des us et coutumes des vampires. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligée de vous prosterner à mes pieds, une simple révérence aurait suffi. » Il eut le culot de sourire malicieusement en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Molly ignora le geste et se releva le visage rouge de colère.

« Je ne me prosternais pas à vos pieds, j'y ai été projetée, il y a une différence, My…lord, » et elle fit une révérence exagérée. Mycroft sourcilla, car pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle l'appellerait par son prénom et il était certain que la pause était délibérée sans parler de la révérence ridicule. Il la trouva instantanément sympathique, son frère aura fort à faire avec elle et il s'en réjouissait à l'avance.

« Oui, mon frère a tendance à être un peu impulsif, il faut lui pardonner, très chère. Je suis Mycroft Holmes, vous pouvez laisser tomber le "My lord" et la révérence, Mycroft sera suffisant. » Il tendit la main et cette fois, Molly la serra chaleureusement. Le détective ne put masquer sa surprise d'une telle permission. Il semblerait que la jeune femme lui a fait une forte impression et au lieu de se réjouir, il en fut contrarié, car c'était une des rares fois qu'il ait vu Mycroft aussi amical envers quelqu'un. Il devra se méfier de lui et éviter le plus possible les contacts entre elle et son frère. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un supravampire réclame sa Molly. Il se fit une note mentale de faire la grande cérémonie dans les meilleurs délais ainsi aucun supravampire ne pourra la réclamer, car elle portera sa marque.

« Enchantée Mycroft, vous pouvez m'appeler Molly. Mais je n'abuserai pas de votre temps, je retourne chez moi. » Sherlock agrippa alors un de ses poignets et la tira vers le sofa.

« Tu n'iras nulle part. Nous devons parler. »

« Tu peux épargner ta salive, je t'ai entendu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé encore manipuler par toi. Tu aurais pu être honnête au lieu de faire cette mise en scène, hier. Je t'aurais aidé quand même. Mais non. Tu voulais la petite souris Molly soumise à tes pieds. » Sherlock grogna en raison de son dernier commentaire, elle ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité.

Mycroft souriait maintenant franchement et s'appuya sur le mur en les regardant. Sherlock avait vraiment affaire à une forte tête et il était heureux de la distraction qu'apportait Molly, car il s'inquiétait pour son frère ces derniers temps; il avait peur qu'il retombe dans ses mauvaises habitudes depuis sa rechute, il y a quelques mois. Sherlock regarda en direction de son frère et exigea de les laisser seuls le temps qu'il arrange les choses entre Molly et lui. Mycroft étira son sourire, il voulait titiller davantage son frère, mais il changea d'idée; il ne voulait pas brouiller les chances que Molly accepte de travailler pour eux. Sherlock n'était pas le seul qui désirait résister à l'appel de sommeil. Autant du bon que du mauvais côté. S'ils réussissaient, il devrait s'assurer de la sécurité de la jeune femme et connaissant le caractère de Sherlock lors d'une enquête fascinante, il avait comme l'impression qu'il aurait à la protéger. Il porta son regard sur Molly et son regard s'adoucit, si son frère la négligeait dans le futur, il prendrait volontiers le relais, car il trouvait qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son frère, il le regarda et il vit de la jalousie dans ses yeux. Le sourire de Mycroft s'étendit jusqu'à ses yeux, leurs échanges futurs promettaient d'être intéressants et il était certain qu'il jouera sur cette carte pour amener Sherlock où il souhaitait qu'il soit.

« Je te laisse 10 minutes, mon frère, ne les gâche pas. Ensuite, je reviendrai pour discuter "administration" avec Molly seulement qu'importe la décision qu'elle aura prise. » Il prit son parapluie et sortit en sifflotant. Sherlock jura tout bas, son frère semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la situation présente, situation qui n'aurait pas eu cours, s'il ne l'avait pas provoqué en lui parlant de ses ennemis. Il avait sorti un mensonge par pur réflexe et malheureusement Molly l'avait entendu. Il soupçonnait que Mycroft savait déjà que Molly était à la porte lorsqu'il avait abordé ce sujet, car, bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, son ouïe est beaucoup plus fine que la sienne.

« Molly ce que tu as entendu est regrettable… » Molly redressa la tête avec un air de défi.

« Pour toi ou pour moi? »

« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours m'interrompre, femme impossible! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que mes paroles, dans ce cas présent, ne voulaient rien dire. Ce n'était que de la bravade. D'ailleurs, si Mycroft n'avait pas un intérêt à jouer avec moi, il t'aurait déjà dit que je mentais, il n'a pas cru aucun de mes mots. S'il a gardé le silence, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il aime me voir en difficulté. En fait, c'est tout le contraire, tu es importante pour moi, car à nous deux, nous allons changer la face du monde des vampires. Il faut me croire, Molly. Je ne t'ai pas menti hier soir et surtout, je ne peux pas feindre être sexuellement excité par toi, la bosse que tu as sentie sur tes hanches hier n'était certainement pas mon portefeuille. » Il s'approcha d'elle et de sa main gauche toucha ses cheveux qu'il enroula entre ses doigts. Molly piqua un fard et malgré elle, sa colère retomba. Elle ne pouvait pas réfuter les dires de Sherlock et le désir brut qui embrumait son regard à l'instant lui disait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait vraiment envie d'elle. En soupirant, elle lui dit qu'elle lui accordait le bénéfice du doute. Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il la coucha sur le sofa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Incapable de le repousser, elle l'enlaça pour fermer davantage l'espace entre eux.

Sherlock fut très soulagé que Molly ait ajouté foi à ses paroles et encore plus heureux qu'ils soient aussi compatibles en ce qui concerne le « touché ». Il ne poussa pas sa pensée et s'abandonna aux sensations ressenties. Sa langue s'appropria celle de la jeune femme et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tira sur son chandail afin de glisser ses mains sur la peau douce et chaude de la belle pathologiste. Il sentit ses petites mains toucher ses fesses et le serrer davantage afin que son érection entre en contact avec la partie sensible de son anatomie. Il gémit lorsqu'elle bougea instinctivement sous lui. Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Pas question pour Sherlock de se détacher de Molly et que Mycroft constate l'ampleur de son désir. Il releva la tête et lui cria de leur laisser encore cinq minutes d'intimité avant de faire mine d'embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme.

« Tu as déjà eu ton 10 minutes et je vois que tu as su en disposer à la satisfaction des deux parties. Il est temps, mon frère, pour Molly de signer le contrat, j'ai un rendez-vous avec la reine à 22 h. »

« Bon sang! Mycroft, laisse-moi jouir de ma réconciliation un peu plus longtemps; j'ai 160 ans à rattraper. » Aucune gêne ne transperçait les paroles du détective, mais la jeune femme prit une teinte très colorée et elle essaya de se détacher de Sherlock, mais il resserra leur étreinte.

« Sherlock, il est, hum, très gênant... hum… je vais… Mycroft, je vais vous rejoindre dans la salle à manger dans une minute, est-ce que ça vous va? » Elle poussa Sherlock et glissa sur le côté. Elle ne tomba pas par terre, car Sherlock arrêta sa chute.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, Molly, » chuchota sensuellement Sherlock contre son oreille. « Va voir Mycroft et j'irai vous rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes malgré l'interdiction de mon frère de me joindre à vous. J'ai besoin de penser à des choses désagréables avant. » Il regarda ostensiblement vers son bas-ventre. Encore une fois, Molly rougit et évita tout contact avec ladite partie concernée et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Sherlock s'assit sur le divan et les « choses désagréables » qu'il pensait s'orientaient sur son frère. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait déduit que son frère éprouvait quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas si c'était de nature romantique ou politique. Il espérait que c'était « politique », mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait davantage de chances que ça soit « romantique ». Il se leva frustré de tous les femmes, hommes ou vampires que son frère a côtoyés, il fallait qu'il éprouve un intérêt sur la même personne que lui. Les vampires étaient des êtres jaloux, possessifs et extrêmement territoriaux et Sherlock ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Si son frère osait réclamer sa compagne avant le rituel, il se battrait et qu'importe le fait que le supravampire ait la loi des vampires de son côté. Il marcha résolument vers la salle à manger, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des rires joyeux. Une colère incontrôlable l'envahit et il se précipita dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant Mycroft les yeux remplis de fureur et prêt à le jeter dehors de l'appartement. Mycroft se leva lentement le défiant de continuer dans cette voie. Molly regarda l'un et l'autre sans comprendre et elle fit l'erreur, de l'opinion de Sherlock, de regarder Mycroft en premier. Bien qu'il soit trop tôt dans le processus d'acceptation des parties et qu'il n'ait pas eu le consentement de la jeune femme quoiqu'en étant humaine, Sherlock n'en ait pas besoin, il demanda à Mycroft de préparer la grande cérémonie pour lui et Molly.

« Désolé mon frère, je dois refuser. Molly est peut-être humaine, mais tant qu'elle ne me donne pas son plein consentement et qu'elle n'ait pas été informée de ce que la grande cérémonie implique comme devoir, tu devras patienter. » Il se tourna vers Molly. « Vous êtes invitée à mon bureau demain soir à 19 h afin de discuter objectivement de ce nouvel alinéa à votre contrat. » Il déchira le présent contrat et le mit dans sa serviette en cuir. « Une voiture attendra à 18 h 45 au pas de votre appartement. » Il prit sa main, fit un baisemain et s'inclina galamment avant de sortir sans se préoccuper de la colère de son frère. Excité la jalousie de Sherlock avait été trop facile. Certes, il agissait par opportuniste, se dit-il, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la « pas si douce » pathologiste. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur que bien qu'il la connaissait depuis seulement une heure, il la considérait comme une amie. Il avait l'intuition qu'elle apporterait un vent de fraicheur chez les vampires. Il fallait seulement tenir Sherlock en haleine pour qu'il ne gâche pas tout comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Sherlock et Molly se chamaillaient sur un certain regard inopportun. Finalement, il trouvait que cette rencontre avait été beaucoup plus divertissante qu'il l'avait envisagé au départ.

**Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires.**


	5. Jalousie

_L'histoire est plutôt lente à prendre forme, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est beaucoup plus centré sur les interactions entre Molly, Sherlock et à la limite Mycroft que la trame. Il y a une histoire, mais ce n'est pas le but premier._

_Je remercie très sincèrement : Stéphanie1206, Ysabelle, electre1964, Kaori35 et IlnaT_

_Quelques passages sexys avec un Sherlock qui vogue __**légèrement **__sur le non-consentement (je dis légèrement, car c'est plus un agissement de mâle alpha, mais je préfère avertir)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5 : Jalousie **

« Tu ne dois pas discuter aussi familièrement avec un supravampire, Molly. C'était inconscient et dangereux. Si tu captes leur intérêt et qu'ils décident de te prendre à moi, je ne pourrai rien faire sans créer une guerre de clans. Heureusement, dans ce cas-ci, c'était Mycroft, mon frère n'oserait pas m'enlever ma compagne, du moins, je l'espère. Mais si l'envie lui prenait de le faire, je devrais soit accepter ou me battre contre lui. Je te demanderais donc à l'avenir de me laisser diriger toute discussion et limiter vos interactions, ce qui inclut de ne pas aller à son bureau demain. De toute façon, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris de déchirer le contrat, la grande cérémonie n'est pas tellement différente de celle d'hier et ça t'assurera une protection contre les attaques et possibles revendications des autres supravampires. Pour le moment, personne à part Mycroft n'est au courant de l'aide que tu m'apporteras. Mais une fois que ça se saura, certains pourraient essayer de t'enlever à moi entre autres choses. Bon voilà, c'est tout, je considère donc cette discussion fermée. Allons travailler, je voudrais que tu examines quelques échantillons de mon sang. Plus vite, tu seras familiarisée avec notre biologie, plus vite, nous avancerons. » Il lui tourna le dos afin de se diriger vers son labo tout en présumant qu'elle le suivrait, mais il eut la surprise d'une main agrippant son bras pour l'obliger à arrêter. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba face à face avec une Molly très…très en colère.

« Discussion? Il n'y a pas eu de discussion ici. Le mot juste serait plutôt "monologue". Pour ton information, je n'appartiens à personne, ni à toi, ni à Mycroft ou tout vampire qui me réclamera comme sienne. Tu ne me dicteras pas ma conduite, car tu n'es pas mon père, et à l'âge que je suis rendue, je ne lui laisserais pas dicter ma conduite. Tu comprendras que je ferai ce que je veux et ce qui me plait et qu'assurément, j'irai voir Mycroft demain pour discuter du contrat et de ton nouvel alinéa que tu souhaitais ajouter sans mon consentement, dois-je le préciser? »

« Non, tu n'iras pas le voir. Quoi que tu en dises, tu m'écouteras, car tu m'appartiens, mon sang coule dans tes veines, tu portes ma "marque". Si tu rencontres la communauté de vampires, elle te considéra comme mien, alors oui, c'est correct de dire que tu m'appartiens. » Voyant la fureur dans son regard, il reconsidéra légèrement sa position. « Tu m'appartiens dans le monde des vampires, évidemment. Je n'ai malheureusement pas cette prétention dans le monde des humains. En fait, tu es un être libre, tout dépendamment du côté où tu te trouves. » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua les poings serrés de la jeune femme. Son non verbal était flagrant, elle avait dépassé le stade de la colère et semblait prête à le frapper de nouveau. De toute évidence, Molly n'avait pas compris qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas frapper un vampire. Heureusement, les vampires avaient de bons réflexes, il serra ses deux poignets l'empêchant de commettre un geste qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il serait sans riposte de sa part. Conscient aussi qu'elle ne connaissait son statut que depuis hier, il était enclin à faire preuve de souplesse avec elle, car il savait aussi que sous ses dehors de filles timides, elle était têtue et combattive. Sherlock était exaspéré par la première, mais jouissait de la deuxième. Il aimait la passion qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'ils entraient en conflit. En effet, il n'avait rien contre un combat pourvu qu'elle se range derrière lui par la suite, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas en mesure de vouloir faire, à ce stade-ci.

Il prit la sage décision, selon lui, de reproduire l'action qu'il faisait pour régler leurs affrontements passés, et qui était couronnée de succès, et se pencha pour l'embrasser durement sur la bouche tout en la poussant sans ménagement sur le mur. Elle se débattit et tenta de résister en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour empêcher ses lèvres d'entrer en contact avec les siennes. Sherlock n'en fut que plus excité par sa résistance, il voulait la faire céder, lui prouver qu'elle était à lui et à ses désirs malgré sa colère contre lui. Dans un sursaut d'honnêteté, il se traita de salaud, mais il était en accord avec le terme employé, il savait ce qu'il était et ce qu'il était capable. Perdu dans ses pensées, il relâcha quelque peu Molly qui en profita pour s'esquiver. Malheureusement, pour elle, Sherlock la tira aussitôt vers lui et l'immobilisa dans ses bras d'aciers. Molly n'avait plus de marge de manœuvre, mais loin de s'avouer vaincue, elle lui cria des insultes, à faire rougir un charretier, nullement impressionné Sherlock la réduisit au silence en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il força sa bouche à s'ouvrir et sans vergogne, il introduit sa langue afin d'approfondir le baiser. Le gigotement de Molly pour se défaire de son emprise produisit un effet de frottement sur une certaine partie de son anatomie ce qui l'excita davantage, continuant de violer sa bouche avec brutalité, ses crocs égratignèrent les lèvres fragiles de la pathologiste et du sang s'en écoula. Automatiquement, Sherlock se mit à sucer son sang sans se préoccuper du cri de surprise de sa partenaire. Clouée au mur, Molly était à la merci du bon vouloir du vampire qui ne semblait pas se lasser de la caresser ou de l'embrasser. Dans sa tête, il avait plusieurs sentiments qui s'y mêlaient tels que l'excitation, la colère et aussi un peu de peur. Elle était tout de même dans les bras d'un vampire en colère et très affamé par sa personne. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'excitait le plus, son sang ou son corps. Elle espérait, pour son propre bien, qu'il en avait après son corps. Sherlock lécha alors sa lèvre du bas et des frissons de plaisir se répercutèrent dans tout son corps, il était temps de sortir de son étreinte sous peine qu'elle y succombe sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

« Non, Sherlock, s'il te plait, non, il faut que tu arrêtes, » murmura Molly sans grande conviction tout en haletant. Les endorphines causées par la morsure du vampire commençaient à se répandre en elle et elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à lui résister. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, elle ne sentit aucune douleur lorsque les crocs déchirèrent sa peau tendre. Le bruit de succion devint très érotique pour Molly d'autant plus que son plaisir était accentué par les mouvements de bassin du détective ainsi qu'une main fort baladeuse qui pétrissait un de ses seins. Elle gémissait sous ses assauts et toute velléité de combat fut oubliée et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se donner un point d'appui, car ses jambes menaçaient de s'écrouler. Sherlock entre deux baisers murmurait qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Son ton était rauque teinté d'une touche de possessivité. Molly n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'est passé lorsqu'il releva la tête pour la fixer avec ses yeux remplis de désir et de sauvagerie. En ce moment précis, il était le prédateur et elle, sa proie…consentante entre ses bras. Un sursaut de raison lui intima l'ordre de se détacher de lui avant qu'ils aillent trop loin. Déjà que les vêtements de la jeune femme jonchaient en tas sur le sol sans qu'elle ait eu conscience du moment de leur retrait. De plus, si elle ne l'arrêtait pas immédiatement, elle n'aurait plus la force de lui résister. Quelqu'un dans l'univers dut attendre sa supplication, car elle tomba soudainement dans l'inconscience en partie à cause de la quantité de sang que le vampire lui avait aspiré et en partie par le fait qu'elle ait sauté son repas du soir avant de se présenter à l'appartement de Sherlock.

Revenant à la raison, il attrapa Molly avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il eût un moment de panique croyant l'avoir tué, mais il fut rassuré bien vite lorsqu'il entendit son battement de cœur et un léger gémissement; signe qu'elle revenait déjà à elle. Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour aller la coucher sur son lit. Bien que l'appel du sang de la jeune femme soit encore très fort en lui, il quitta la chambre pour aller lui préparer un léger goûter afin de lui redonner des forces. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir bu son sang, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule cause de son évanouissement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas glissé dans l'inconscience. Malgré lui, le désir emplit ses pores à nouveau, il dut puiser dans toute sa force mentale afin de résister à son envie de se jeter sur elle à nouveau, malgré son état de faiblesse. Il fit tout de même un pas vers la chambre avant de faire demi-tour et se précipiter dans la cuisine, furieux contre lui-même. Habituellement, il n'y avait aucune nourriture dans son placard, mais il avait demandé à ses serviteurs d'aller faire quelques courses ce matin étant donné la présence maintenant d'une humaine dans son antre. Il prit quelques beignets qu'il mit dans une assiette ainsi qu'un verre de lait et revint dans sa chambre. Molly était réveillée et assise dans le lit, elle avait recouvert son corps nu avec sa couette à la grande déception de Sherlock. Elle le regarda en rougissant et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Son regard se porta vers son cou et les deux trous minuscules qui s'y trouvaient lui donnèrent un sentiment de fierté mal placé. « Elle était sienne. » S'obligeant à rester neutre, il déposa l'assiette de beignets sur ses cuisses et le verre de lait sur la table de chevet et lui demanda de manger un peu.

« Tu n'as pas soupé avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas? Ne réponds pas, ma question était purement rhétorique. Tu es insensée, le savais-tu? Tu n'étais pas sans savoir que nous consommerions notre union ce soir et qu'inévitablement je boirais de ton sang. Un vampire ne peut s'empêcher de prendre le sang de sa compagne lorsqu'il est au paroxysme du plaisir. Je ne te l'avais pas dit, hier soir? » Il soupira avant de continuer. « Il est important que tu prennes tous tes repas, je ne tiens pas à te perdre prématurément à cause d'une stupide anémie. » Dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, les dernières paroles auraient sonné comme une menace, mais Molly n'y vit qu'une réelle inquiétude. Elle mordit dans un des beignets avant de lui répondre.

« Il n'était pas dans mon idée de faire l'amour avec toi ce soir et l'excitation de pouvoir travailler dans ton laboratoire hyper moderne m'a fait oublier le souper. Et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas sauté sur moi, comme un…vam…euh…un… sauvage! »

« Ah! Je constate que tu te sens mieux, ton esprit acéré est de retour. Mais permets-moi d'ajouter qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, tu gémissais entre mes bras. Nous sommes loin d'un rapport de force. Peut-être, il y a eu une protestation de forme au début, mais très vite, tu étais aussi excité que moi. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher, je peux sentir le fluide de ton plaisir qui se colle à ta petite culotte. » Sherlock avait été délibérément vulgaire pour la faire réagir et elle ne le déçut pas en piquant un fard spectaculaire.

« Ne sois pas grossier pour l'amour du ciel! » s'exclama Molly en recrachant la bouchée de son beigne.

Sherlock s'assit sur le lit « Molly, nous allons devenir fous, si nous ne faisons pas l'amour maintenant. Nous n'arriverons jamais à travailler à proximité si nous ne nous délivrons pas de cette tentation. Arrête de te cacher sous tes mots. Tu me veux et je te veux. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, au non de quoi refuses-tu de succomber? Je suis à peu près certain que tu n'es pas une prude. Mets fin à notre supplice et laisse-moi te faire l'amour. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de pudibonderie, Sherlock. Un moment, nous étions dans un combat et l'autre moment…et bien tu sais. Ce n'est pas sain. I peine 15 minutes, tu t'imposais à moi. Oui, je ne nie pas que je sois très attirée par toi, mais…j'ai…euh…peur de ce qu'il se passera après. »

« Rien ne changera, Molly. Nous passerons le reste du temps à travailler très fort pour trouver un remède à mon…appelons-le…indisposition temporaire lorsque le soleil se lève. Et pour revenir à mon frère, je ne tiens vraiment pas que tu ailles dans ses bureaux demain, mais je pense que tu iras quand même, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, tu as raison. J'irai, malgré ton désaccord à ce sujet. Mais, tu as raison aussi sur une autre chose. »

Intéressé, Sherlock se pencha vers elle. « Ah oui, laquelle? »

« Oui. J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec toi, ce so... » Molly ne put terminer sa phrase que la bouche du détective prit possession de la sienne. Cette fois, elle n'eut aucune résistance de la part de la jeune femme et même elle le tira vivement vers elle.

**Merci à l'avance pour vos commentaires!**

**EDIT : À la suite d'un commentaire récent, j'ai fait les vérifications pour l'âge de Molly. Pour le Québec, il faut 5 ans et la 6 année est facultative pour le département de pathologie à l'université de Montréal et avoir son diplôme donc le fait qu'elle ait 32 ans et qu'elle travaille dans ce métier est crédible. Elle est jeune, mais capable d'effectuer cet emploi. Si je me trompe tout de même, je finirai en disant que j'ai pris des libertés d'auteure (rire). Mais merci à la personne qui me l'a souligné. Bonne journée!**


End file.
